Not So Alone After All
by Animejessi
Summary: What happens when Izaya can't take it anymore and he just wants it all to end? Who will be there for him?


**Here's a new one-shot! I know I should be updating one of my other stories, like, maybe Missing, but this idea popped into my head so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

Izaya Orihara is a man that every person knows. He's a malicious, arrogant, evil man who only cares about himself. At least, that's what everyone thought. That, however, is not true. He has certain people in his life he would give his life for. His sisters, for instance.

They were his life. He would do anything for them and if not openly or straight forward, then he would do it in a round about way. Namie was another such person. Now, I know you think that's not true, that he hates her guts, but I assure you it's true.

Izaya loves Namie with all his heart.

Yeah, he's cruel to her and does things just to annoy her, but that's all just part of the act. Fooling the ones he loves is he only sure way he knows to fool his enemies also. That was what he had to do to keep them safe. And it pained him dearly to take all their hate and accept it with a smile.

It hurt him every time he saw the hate and anger shining in their eyes. He couldn't take their dirty looks anymore and that is why he was up here on the roof of Sunshine 60.

He was staring out at the city lights, trying to remember why he was doing this again. Why was he trying so _hard_ to protect these people when they couldn't care any less about what happened to him?

He's been considering jumping off this building for awhile now, assessing how long it would take before he hit the cold ground wondered if it would hurt. And if it did, would it hurt as much as his heart did now?

"Are you planning on jumping?" A feminine voice asked Izaya from behind.

"Are you here to watch if I am?" He asked without turning around.

He knew who it was and he didn't want to face her, especially if her answer was yes. Namie was behind him now, grabbing his arm and gently pulling him away from the edge of the roof.

"No," she said softly, " I'm here to stop you."

Stumbling a bit as Namie pulled on his arm, Izaya finally looked back at her with surprise written on his sad face.

"Why? I thought you hated me," he said in a broken tone and tried to hold back the tears that had started to form behind his eyes.

Namie smiled at him, saying, "Izaya, I don't hate you. I love you. Just like I know that you love me too."

The tears fell freely from his eyes. There was no stopping them now. Izaya broke out into uncontrollable sobs as he tried to bring out words. Namie stepped closer to Izaya; pulled him into a tight, comforting hug; and run her fingers through his silky black hair.

"Shh, it's okay, Izaya. I'm here," Namie looked at the edge Izaya had been about to jump off of and started crying herself. It pained her to think that someone as strong as Izaya would feel like they had to resort to suicide to end their suffering.

She hadn't even realized he _was_ suffering until this morning. He had been acting weird and hadn't been sleeping well. He was quiet and while that wasn't necessarily a bad thing by itself, you knew something was wrong when he refused to talk when asked a question or spoken to. Namie was lucky she had found him in time.

"Come on, Izaya. Let's get off this roof and go home, okay?" Izaya managed a weak nod and Namie led him into the building, his hand in hers.

Once they were inside, they took the elevator all the way to the bottom and left the Sunshine 60 building. Everyone they passed watched the pair in astonishment and wonder because, to the rest of the world, Izaya looked lie a lost child clinging onto Namie with teary they were about to reach the border of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, they were interrupted by the Van Gang.

"Hey, is Izaya okay?" Kadota asked, cautiously walking towards them.

Izaya didn't even bother trying to hide his tears form Kadota, letting them fall freely. He just blinked at Kadota slowly, causing even more water to leak down from his face. He wondered vaguely why Dota-chin seemed to care at all.

Kyohei worried about Izaya's complete lack of regard to the streams flowing on his face. He had never seen the younger man quite so... vulnerable. Or so human. But to see so much pain in those crimson eyes almost made Kyohei Kadota want the manipulative Izaya back.

Namie looked at Kadota, then at Izaya, and back to Kadota again.

"No," she said, answering Kyohei's question, and slowly continued when Izaya's and tightened in hers, "but he will be."

Kyohei watched as they went, wondering if what she said was true. They finished the long walk back to Izaya's apartment and Namie seated Izaya on the couch and sat down next to him. She took hold of both of Izaya's hands and looked him straight in the eyes, saying, "Don't _ever_ do that again. Do you understand me, Izaya?"

The tears having finally stopped, Izaya smiled slightly, "I won't, Namie."

"Good."

Namie put her hands on either side of Izaya's face and kissed him softly. "I would miss you too much if you did," Namie whispered softly against his lips.

Izaya smiled wider and brought their lips together again into a more passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Izaya and Namie were out of breath, but Izaya managed to pant out a sentence, "Then we will just have to make that never happens."


End file.
